Lost Memories, Regained
by Annalade Heart
Summary: A Naruto fan fiction that includes friends, forgotten family, and maybe a little a romance :D
1. Chapter 1

~Lost Memories, Regained -Chapter 1-~

"MIMI! Hurry up! You're going to miss the elevator!" a young girl said to her friend, waving frantically. "Don't worry, Hana. I'll take the stairs!" the other girl, apparently named Mimi, said hurriedly as the elevator doors slid shut. She ran past the elevator and towards the door with the sign marked "Stairs" next to it.

Back in the elevator, her friend was panicking. "Is she crazy? She can't take the stairs! People get kidnapped in stairwells! They could get murdered, and it would look like an accident!" Hana said pacing a small circle around the inside of the elevator. "Hana... Calm down," said a slightly taller girl, "Remember, she knows how to defend herself. She didn't cosplay as a ninja for nothing," she reassured with an annoyed tone, "All you've been doing since we came to this anime convention is worry, worry, worry!" the tall girl continued. "I know, Bon-Bon but... I've just had this really bad feeling that something is going to happen today. And you know what happens when I get those feelings. We were five floors up! That's a LOT of stairs!" Hana said frantically, resuming her pacing. "Oh, Hana..." the taller one sighed, "You worry to much!" she said with a roll of her eyes.

On the stairs, a thought had just occured to Mimi. "I bet I could beat them down to the ground level... Those elevators are slower than my Great Aunt Muriel answering the door... which is pretty darn slow!" Mimi said to herself and laughed. "Oooh, I can't wait to see the look on their faces when I... AGGHHH!" Her thinking aloud was cut short as she suddenly slipped and fell. About three floors down, she finally stopped tumbling and lay on one the landings with a broken arm, a sprained ankle, and a shallow gash on her forehead. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned in pain. "Ugh... My head... Feels like it's on fire..." she said as her vision started to go fuzzy, "Eheh... Hana is gonna freak when she finds me." She tried to force out a laugh, but the burning pain in her head and limbs caused it to leave her mouth as a moan of pure agony. "Hana... Bon-bon... You two better hurry up and find me... Stupid, slow ele..." she said as she drifted into unconsciousness.

Meanwhile, down on the first floor, Hana was rushing out of the elevator doors before they even finished opening. "Come on, Bonnie. We have to make sure Mimi is alright!" Hana said running towards the stairwell. "Hali, this is ridiculous! I'm sure she's fine!" reassured Bon-Bon, whose real name was revealed to be Bonnie. She opened her mouth to say something else, but Hana, now called Hali, cut her off and yelled up the stairs "Mimi!...". Now she was beginning to panic again! "MIMI!... MIHARU!... ANSWER ME!" Hali said, now shouting loudly.

Bonnie was also starting to get worried. "Hey, Miharu! This isn't funny! You know how Hali is about stairs! Come on and answer us!" Bonnie called up the stairwell. "Come on, Hali. Let's go up and look for her." Bonnie said calmly as she started up the stairs. "Well... Come on! What are you waiting for?" Bonnie called back to Hali from a flight up. "All right, I'm coming... But if she's up there silently laughing her head off, I am personally gonna make sure she rolls down every single flight of these stairs!" she growled out, following after Bonnie.

A few flights up, Bonnie turned around to look a Hali, who was a flight below her. "You'd better hurry up or..." Bonnie started to say when she spotted an arm sprawled on the floor on the landing above her. "Oh... My... MIMI!" Bonnie exclaimed hysterically before scrambling up the last flight of stairs. "What, what is it? Is she siting on the floor laughing?" Hali asked, frantically trying to catch up with Bonnie. When she finally did, her breath caught in her throat. There was Miharu, knocked out cold on the landing with a shallow gash on her forehead.

"Oh... No!" Hali said as she struggled to catch her breath. "See?... I told you!... Now look what happened! I had a feeling! We should have opened the elevator doors back up. But no, and now... Now Miharu is... Well- just LOOK at her!" she continued, waving her hand in the direction of the unconscious girl. Her exclamations stopped, however, when she heard a small moan emanate from the limp form on the ground. Miharu opened her eyes the tiniest bit, just enough that her friends could tell they were open at all. "H-hey guys... Y-you found me..." Miharu trailed off as her eyes fluttered closed and she began to drift back into unconsciousness.

"I'll go get help!" Bonnie said as she lifted herself off the floor. "No, wait! Something is happening... Look!" the shorter girl exclaimed, pointing a finger at the once again limp form. Miharu's fingers had started to twitch, her closed eyelids scrunching up as if she was trapped in a horrible nightmare. Bonnie and Hali both stared on in horror as she flung her head back and began to mutter, "No!... No!... Don't! Please!". The two girls gasped and threw their arms up to shield their eyes as a bright light surrounded their friend. Their arms lowered as the light dissappeared and they could see again. The sight that met their eyes caused the both of them to gasp in horror! Their best friend... Miharu Kurokawa... Was gone!


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Memories, Regained -Chapter 2-

Into the world of Naruto...

Naruto, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Tsunade are all heading back to the village after getting Tsunade to accept the Hokage invitation. Suddenly, Tsunade spotted something laying on the ground, leaning against a tree a few feet off the path. "Hey, you three! Wait a minute!" she said as she hurried off the path into the trees. When she got to the lump on the ground, all she could do was stare at it. Jiraiya joined her seconds later, awestruck.

"She's out cold!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he came up behind Tsunade and leaned down to look at the girl's face. Shizune had followed him and got down on her knees to examine the girl. "She seems badly injured, my lady. We should take her to the village. We aren't that far away." Shizune said, getting ready to pick her up. As she did, she caught sight of Tsunade's face and froze immediatly. "Lady Tsunade? W-what's wrong? My lady?" Shizune said worriedly, standing back up.

"Jiraiya,...t-this girl... You realize who she is, don't you?" Tsunade said as she turned her head to Jiraiya. "Yes,... I... But... She can't... How... How did she get here? I thought her mother..." Jiraiya answered her, lost for words. "Hey! She's waking up!" Naruto interrupted loudly, getting their attention. The girl moaned and opened her eyes half way. "W-where am I?" she asked softly. The girl tried to sit up but groaned and leaned back against the tree again. It was then that she noticed the three people standing around her.

"W-who are you people?" the girl exclaimed with widened eyes, "W-who am I?". "Well how the heck should we know? We just met you!" Naruto stated like it was obvious. "Lady Tsunade..." Shizune started, bending down to examine he girl once again. "I think she has a concussion!". "Mmm... She also has amnesia." Tsunade said worriedly. "Well... Come on then." Jiraiya said, bending down to help the girl up.

As he touched her arm to help pull her up, the girl flinched and drew back from him. "Who are you people?" she asked again, wide-eyed with fright. "Don't be afraid. We aren't going to hurt you. All we want to do is help." Shizune said kindly. "I am Jiraiya... Also known as the Mountain Toad Sage. I'm going to help you stand up, all right?" Jiraiya said as he reached over to try and help her up again. Tsunade, meanwhile, had noticed her reaction, along with her swollen ankle, and grabbed Jiraiya's shoulder to stop him from touching her arm again.

"It's okay. I'll carry her, Jiraiya. Her arm appears to be broken, and I believe she has a sprained ankle." Tsunade explained, bending down to meet the girl's eyes for the first time since they had found her. "Y-you can tell all that just by watching her sit there?" Naruto asked, positively mystified. "Mmm... Yes." Tsunade said, bending down and carefully picking the girl up off the ground. The girl groaned a bit as her stiff and aching body was moved, but, other then that, she was silent. "Wow you're lighter than I expected!" Tsunade exclaimed as she, with the girl in her arms, headed off for the village with the other three following along behind.

In the village...

Tsunade had to meet with the village elders, so she handed the girl over to Shizune. "Take her to the hospital, and don't let her out of your site." Tsunade whispered to Shizune as she handed the girl, now asleep, over to her. "Of course, my lady." Shizune said with a slight bow. As Tsunade headed into the meeting, Shizune turned to Naruto and gave him an odd look. "Naruto... Could you show me where the hospital is please?" she asked him quickly.

"Well... Yeah I guess... But..." he looked at the door Tsunade had just disappeared through. "I thought Gramma Tsunade was coming to the hospital with us!" he said, confused as he pointed his finger at the door. "Yes... She will come to the hospital, but she has to attend a meeting with the elders first." Shizune said pointedly. "Now, come on. Show me where the hospital is... Please... This girl... really isn't that light... Lady Tsunade is just strong." Shizune said struggling to keep a hold of the girl. "Oh... Right... Well, if you promise that Gramma Tsunade will fix everyone, then I'll carry her!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"I promise, Naruto... Now, here. How do you want to carry her?" Shizune questioned. Naruto turned around and pointed to his back. Shizune then helped Naruto situate the girl on his back. "Well, come on, then... Where's the hospital?" Shizune questioned again. "It's this way!" Naruto declared as he pointed off to the left. They then headed off for the hospital with the girl still sleeping silently on Naruto's back.


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Memories, Regained -Chapter 3-

~The Hospital~

"Do you think she will wake up anytime soon?" Shizune whispered to the new Hokage, Tsunade, as they watched the girl laying, sound asleep, in her hospital bed. "I don't know Shizune... I healed her injuries but... I can't cure amnesia. Not without causing the mental trauma, anyway. We will just have to wait until she wakes up to evaluate her condition." Tsunade explained in a hushed voice, still staring at the girl like she was from another planet.

"Poor thing... I can't imagine what that must feel like, you know?" Shizune said quietly after a few minutes. Tsunade looked at her questioningly for a moment before giving a response, "What do you mean?". "Well... You know... Waking up in an unfamiliar place, not being able t o remember anything about yourself...or even where you came from! It must be terrifying!" Shizune answered sadly. "Yes... I'm sure it is..." Tsunade said thoughtfully.

"HEY, GRAMMA TSUNADE! You have to heal Kaka..." Naruto shouted, bursting into the hospital room; Tsunade cut him off with a death glare. "Be quiet, you stupid boy! She needs more rest!" Tsunade whispered menacingly, still glaring at him. "Oh... Sorry! I forgot!" Naruto said, his voice significantly lowered. "But you promised that20you would heal Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke remember?" he asked quickly, but still quietly. "Well, all right... I will see what I can do. Lead the way, Naruto." Tsunade said, getting up from her chair to follow Naruto to Kakashi's and Sasuke's room. "Remember, Shizune! Don't let her out of your sight!" she called as she left.

~An Hour Later~

"Hmm, I wonder when she'll wake up." Shizune pondered out loud, staring intently at the girl. Suddenly, she heard a groan from the bed. The girl's eyes tightened suddenly and then shot open. "W-where am I?" she asked weakly to no one in particular. She hadn't yet realized that Shizune was there. Shizune walked slowly up to the side of the bed and announced her presence to the girl. "Would you like me to help you sit up?" she asked timidly as the girl struggled to raise her torso from the bed.

"Where am I?" the girl repeated after she had shaken her head yes. "You're in the Konohagakure hospital. Does the name sound familiar at all?" Shizune questioned as she helped the girl sit up, then propped her up with pillows. The girl shook her head no and turned to look out the window to her right. "I see... Lady Tsunade will be back to check on you as soon as she can... I am to watch over you until she returns. Is that okay?" Shizune asked also looking out the window. The girl had a wonderful view of the Hokage mountain.

The girl suddenly lifted the blanket off herself and was about to stand up, "Lady Tsunade said that you are still very weak and should lay still until she return s!" Shizune said quickly before the girl could go any further. The girl turned to look at her for a moment and then settled back down on her pillows. Shizune turned and went back to her chair. She sat down with her head in her hands. All this white was starting to give her a headache.

It was silent for a while, but Shizune could tell that the girl was watching her. "U-um, Do I- do I know you at all?" the girl asked rather suddenly. Shizune's head shot up and she stared at the girl amazed. "Um, well... No. We don't know each other. Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade seem to know you, though! You can ask then some questions when they come to see you, okay? I'm sure they won't mind." Shinzune said warmly. "Oh... All right." the girl murmured and silently looked at her bed sheets.

Shizune put her head back into her hands, but, a few seconds later, she felt the girl watching her again. "Is there something else you want to ask me?" she said, already knowing the answer as she took her head out of her hands. "Yes. I- I was just wondering when those people... Jirya and Tuna were going to get here." the girl asked quickly. Shizune looked at her confusedly, trying to figure out what she was talking about. "Do you mean Master Jiraiya and Lady Tsunade?" she asked. "Yeah, them!" The girl replied quickly.

"Hmm... I'm really not sure. Lady Tsunade should be here in a few hours, but... I have no idea of Master Jiraiya's plans." Shizune answered her uncertainly. "Oh, okay." the girl said sadly, looking down at her sheets again. "Well, if you don't mind... I am going to go back to sleep." the girl said with a big yawn. "Okay. Would you like me to wake you up when Lady Tsunade gets here?" Shizune asked, getting up to help the girl get back under the blanket. "Yes, please." the girl answered with another yawn.

"Um, before I fall asleep... What was your name again?" the girl asked Shizune. "Oh my! I'm sorry! It's Shizune!" she answered, "Now, get some rest! I'll be right here if you need anything." Shizune told her, but the girl had already fallen asleep. "She must be so scared. I know I would be... Not knowing where I was or where I came from... I would be utter ly terrified if I couldn't remember my name!" Shizune thought to herself as she sat back down in her chair to watch the girl sleep.

~The Hogake's Office~

"Well?" Tsunade said impatiently. "Well what?" Jiraiya answered her unconcerned. "Well wh- WELL WHAT!" Tsunade all but shouted at him. "The girl! That's what!" Tsunade shot back angrily. "She doesn't seem to have any memory of living in this world or anywhere else, for that matter..." Tsunade sighed and shook her head tiredly. "I want to know what you think of performing the Nagori No Jutsu on her..." Tsunade said, her voice almost completely inaudible.

While she was having her rant, Jiriaya had been staring out the window thoughtfully, but he turned his head to her as she asked him the last question. "Tsunade! No! I wouldn't suggest that jutsu under any circumstances!" Jiraiya said still shocked. "I know but..." Tsunade started to say when he cut her off again. "Besides causing the person extreme physical pain, it can drive them insane! You know that!" Jiraiaya said with an accusing look.

"That you would even suggest it surprises me greatly. Though you have been doing many things that surprise me lately." he said, again with an accusing tone. "I know Jiraiya; it's crazy, but, after all these years, I thought she was... that her cousin had..." Tsunade didn't seem to be able to find the words to describe what she thought had happened. Jiraiya studied her as she struggled to find the right words. "It's all right, Tsunade... I know what you're trying to say... I felt the same way... Her bloodline- it's so rare... There will be a lot of people after her, once it gets around that she's still alive." Jiraiya said seriously.

Tsunade stared at him. She knew he had a specific person in mind when he had said that. She was about to say "You're thinking about 'him' aren't you." but Jiraiya stopped her and said, "You know the specific person I'm talking about, don't you." Tsunade nodded her head and looked out the window behind Jiraiya. "We will have to keep a close eye on her. If he finds her with no memory of what happened..." Tsunade trailed off.

"He could easily fool her into doing something she'll regret when she does get her memories back. I know." Jiraiya answered. "When she wakes up I suggest putting her under her father's care. How's he doing after that battle, anyway?" Jiraiya said, changing the troubling subject as he turned back to the window and watched a bird fly by. "He's doing fine. He's still not in top condition after that fight, though. I told him to take it easy a while. He won't be doing any hard training with his students for a while." Tsunade answered, as though she didn't believe the man would follow her instructions.

Jiraiya laughed. "You don't sound very convinced that he will take it easy. Do you think he will be fit enough to protect her until help arrives? You know, just in case?" Jiraiya questioned, turning serious again. "Oh, there is no doubt about that. He could protect her long enough if necessary, but that battle certainly did take a lot out of him." Tsunade said.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Memories, Regained -Chapter 4-

~Tsunade's Office~

"Mmm, I wonder if she's awake yet. Well, there isn't much we can do about the situation as of right now, Tsunade. I suggest we go see her. Maybe explain some things... Tell her name and that sort of thing." Jiraiya concluded after a few more hours of discussion between them.

Tsunade sighed, got out of her chair, and walked over to the window. As she stared out at the busy city below her, she thought of the young girl's mother. How they used to talk for hours. Oh, how she missed those days... Migoto and Tsunade had been great friends for many years before little Mimi was born.

Their friendship grew even stronger when, at the tender age of two just after her father had left on an important mission, Miharu came down with a terrible cough. She was a relatively fragile baby, and, as a result, any medicines the hospital had to offer were deemed too strong for her. Tsunade searched for days trying to find a cure gentle enough for her tiny, frail body.

When she had at last found a solution, it was a considerably risky one. Gentle, so the little girl wouldn't require much recuperation, but also dangerous because it required surgery on her throat. Migoto was sure that Miharu could, and would, survive the operation. "She... She was so sure about the outcome of that operation, that Miharu would survive." Tsunade said through tear-filled eyes.

"I trusted her instincts completely! And she... Although she survived, just those few months later..." Tsunade choked out, holding back her tears. Jiraiya simply stood there, silently watching her. Yes, he had heard the story many times, the story of how Migoto Kurokawa had been murdered by her own nephew along with almost every ninja in her family.

"In a sense, it's like Itachi Uchiha copied what he did, though on a much grander, insane scale." he thought to himself. "Jealousy... It can be such a terrible thing. It makes people do the unthinkable. But...! It's on his head now, Tsunade. She is still alive and healthy... For the most part." Jiraiya said after a few more seconds of silence, in which Tsunade wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

Tsunade looked out the window again with squared shoulders and shook her head, signaling she understood what Jiraiya was saying. "Well! I guess we should go see Miharu. I need to give Shizune a break, anyway." she said as she motioned Jiraiya to follow her out of the room. As she walked through the doorway, her mind shifter, again, to Migoto and her daughter.

~Hospital~

"Mmm... Where am I? Oh, that's right. I'm in a hospital. Why am I here again? I don't seem to..." the young girl thought to herself as she opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She glanced to her left and saw Shizune sleeping in a chair by the wall. "Hmm, what..." she thought to herself and scratched her head. "What was her name again?" she now said out loud, still scratching her head.

As she was still pondering this self-put question, the door, unnoticed by her, opened, and Tsunade walked in with her head turned back towards Jiraiya. "I'm telling you Jiraiya we have to tell her more than just... What is it now?" Tsunade asked him irritably when he looked at her oddly. "Oh, nothing! I just didn't think you were planning on her being awake so soon is all." Jiraiya answered sarcastically.

Tsunade's head snapped back to its natural position and stared at Miharu with disbelief apparent in her eyes. The girl just sat in her bed blinking slowly with her hand still in the position of scratching her head. The two stared at the girl for a moment longer when her face suddenly lit up with realization. "I got it!" she declared with a snap of her fingers as Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at her like she was a bomb about to explode.

"It's Shizune!" the girl exclaimed happily. At that, huge sweat-drops appeared over both Tsunade's and Jiraiya's heads. Meanwhile, Shizune's head had shot up to look around the room frantically. "What...? What happened? Is something wrong?". Tsunade still sweat-dropped as the girl turned back towards her and Jiraiya.

"Hey! Your that Tuna lady and Jirya guy, right?" the girl asked obliviously. Tsunade, now back to normal, turned to Jiraiya who, in turn, turned to Shizune to try and figure out what the girl was talking about. Shizune, meanwhile, had turned to the girl with a mortified look on her face in response to what the girl had just called the two Sanin.

"Hey, Shizune!" the girl said turning back to said person. "You said they could tell me about myself. Are they going to?" the girl asked eagerly. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya, then at the girl, and then went to sit down in a chair close to the bed, motioning Jiraiya to do the same. "All right. You want to know about yourself? Well, there is only one thing I am going to tell you today." Tsunade said seriously.

"Mm-hmm? And?" the girl said anxiously. "Your name... That's all I'll tell you... Your name is Miharu. Miharu Ha..." Tsunade said, pausing for a moment at the hopeful girl and seeing Migoto's face. As she caught Jiraiya's eye, he slowly shook his head. "Kurokawa... Your name is Miharu Kurokawa." The girl, now revealed as Miharu, looked down at her lap and, smiling, repeated the name a few times. "I like it! But, for some reason... I dunno. The last name just... doesn't seem right to me." she said.


End file.
